


Denise x Alyson [New Years]

by wolfkissed



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfkissed/pseuds/wolfkissed
Summary: Dee finally has the courage to confess to Alyson.More or less, straight to the point.
Relationships: Alyson Ronan/Denise Wilson, Michael Abila & Tyler Ronan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Denise x Alyson [New Years]

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just sitting on my phone but I got convinced to share it, so here we go. Enjoy <3

"Alright, everyone out!" Alyson said, breaking the comfortable silence as she parked the car. 

Dee looked up from her phone and smiled, glad to see they had finally arrived. She unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the car, taking a moment to look at Alyson, before turning her attention to Michael and Tyler who climbed out the back and carried with them a bag containing a picnic blanket and snacks. 

It was New Years Eve and she had been invited by the trio to stay with them for a few days over New Years, and who was she to deny such an invitation? She had nothing else to do for the week. 

She occasionally watched the sky as the four of them sought out a good spot to watch the fireworks. It was getting close to sunset which meant they were running short on time to find a spot. 

Several more minutes passed before they decided on a small, grassy slope that overlooked where the display was being held, right next to a river. It wasn't too crowded and also close enough to allow them to get a good view of the fireworks when they went off – perfect. 

Dee helped Tyler pull the picnic blanket out of the bag while Alyson and Michael dealt with the snacks. 

"What do you think of Juneau?" Tyler asked, keeping his gaze focused on the blanket as he flattened it out. 

"It's great. I can see why Alyson wanted to move here so badly. It's definitely a lot busier then Delos," she replied, a small smile on her lips as she mentioned her. 

Alyson. 

After her little lunch date with the other Ronan twin some months back, she had found herself thinking of her much more often, and discovered an odd sensation in her stomach whenever she was around. She quickly realised what the signs meant, though never found the time to tell her with the whole house sale and her own work – but maybe now she could. 

Dee glanced over at the younger woman briefly and then back at Tyler. 

"You wouldn't mind if Aly and I went for a quick walk, would you?" She asked, her smile lingering for a few more moments and Tyler smiled knowingly back at her. 

"Go ahead," he replied. "Michael and I will deal with the snacks." 

"Thank you," Dee answered then turned to Alyson who was taking a few sandwiches out of the bag. "Hey Aly. Can I talk to you for a bit? Alone?" She asked, to which Alyson looked up at her curiously. 

"Of course." She stepped away from the bag and raised an eyebrow as Dee gestured for her to follow her. "Where are we going?" 

"Just for a walk," she replied, which was followed by a brief, slightly awkward silence before Alyson spoke up again. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" 

Dee remained quiet for a few moments, trying to think of a way to tell her how she felt. 

"Dee? Is everything ok?" Alyson asked, a touch of concern in her tone when her friend didn't respond. 

"Yes, yes sorry. I was just.. do you remember our lunch date from a few months ago?" 

"Yess... why? What about it?" 

Dee stopped walking, down by the river and went quiet again though managed to speak up again before Alyson got worried again. "Well, after that day, something in me.. changed. I didn't know what at first, and it wasn't until after I'd seen you a couple times after that, that I figured it out." 

Alyson raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant before quickly raising both in surprise when realisation hit her. 

"Oh– you.." She didn't finish, and instead, smiled softly, taking one of her hands in her own. "I like you as well," she murmured and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

Dee grinned softly and squeezed her hand back while reluctantly leaning in, though it was fairly obvious to Alyson what was happening and she happily closed the gap, kissing her softly. 

Dee pulled away a few moments later, staying quiet for a few extra moments before speaking up again. 

"We should head back. Wouldn't want to miss watching the show with a view that great," she suggested, though didn't bother waiting for a response. Instead, she dragged Alyson back to their spot, where Michael and Tyler were waiting for them. 

"Did you have a nice walk?" Tyler asked his sister, amusement in his tone, followed by a laugh as Aly's cheeks warmed. 

"I did, actually," she replied, then sat down beside Dee and their gazes moved to the sky just as the countdown began. 

10... 

9... 

8... 

7... 

6...

5... 

4... 

3... 

2... 

1... 

"Happy New Year!" 

Dee turned to face Alyson and cupped her cheeks, kissing her gently, a warm smile on her lips. Then, she turned her attention to Tyler and Michael who had shared a kiss of their own, and were looking down at the two of them. 

"Have a wonderful new year, love birds," Michael said to them with a grin.

"We will," Alyson replied, gently taking one of Dee's hands.


End file.
